


Don't Want To Hurt You

by RFox



Series: The Obsession [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All of complex feelings and no one knows thats going on, Chanyeøl is so freakin cool guys, Confusion, EXO - Freeform, Guilt, Introspection, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Moral Ambiguity, Self-cest, X-EXO, alternate universe - Obsession (EXO), except Chen and Chën
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox
Summary: Though it's only speculation, X-EXO seem to have some twisted fascination with the members of EXO. It was Chen who came up with this deduction after encountering his clone Chën for the first time. He refused to go into detail as to what his clone did to him. But by how quiet Chen was after just barely escaping, it must have been pretty bad. That was what Chanyeol thought at least.So you can imagine he isn't too thrilled about staking out a building that potentially had his clone just hanging around. He recalls how concerned Chen looked before he entered the building on his own.'Just...be careful. Don't let him get too close...', Was all Chen said.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578148
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been thinking about writing for a while since watching Obsession and reading all the fan theories. Basically, this is one of my headcanons where X-EXO have complex desires for their originals and EXO are coming to realize that they desire their clones as well. So in this AU, the obsession runs both ways. 
> 
> Please bare with me if there are some spelling mistakes haha. I think I might have a mild case of dyslexia.  
> I proof read my stuff many times but I still find some mistakes after publishing. I'll try to fix them whenever I can.

Chanyeol made his way through the abandoned building, being extremely careful not to accidentally kick or step on any debris. He clutched his rifle steadily as he moved, eyes darting around the empty corridors.

Approximately thirty minutes ago, there where reports of Chanyeol's clone present in this area. Chanyeøl. 

EXO was currently spread thin trying to mitigate the damages from X-EXO's antics. Their main focus is to make sure all major cities are evacuated before they can face off against their clones. They were seen as hero's to the public. The great EXO will come to save them. 

However, what the public doesn't know is that EXO no longer have their powers. Well, at least not entirely. Back when they were captured by the Red Force, their power cores where damaged by experimentation. Now, they only possess 1/3 of what they had before.

Chanyeol and Chen were the only ones to maintain the most of their lost power, but it drains quicker depending on the strain. 

That's why Chanyeol and Chen where often put on the most dangerous missions together, such as suppressing or distracting one of the clones. Such as their current mission at the moment. 

Chanyeol was performing a sweep of the upper floors of the building while Chen was monitoring ground level. They would have brought more troops or back up with them but Suho needed as much help as he could get protecting the civilians a couple blocks away. Worse comes to worse, Chen and Chanyeol can provide a distraction. 

And in this case, Chanyeol would be the primary distraction.

Though it's only speculation, X-EXO seem to have some twisted fascination with the members of EXO. It was Chen who came up with this deduction after encountering his clone Chën for the first time. He refused to go into detail as to what his clone did to him. But by how quiet Chen was after just barely escaping, it must have been pretty bad. That was what Chanyeol thought at least.

So you can imagine he isn't too thrilled about staking out a building that potentially had his clone just hanging around. He recalls how concerned Chen looked before he entered the building on his own.

'Just...be careful. Don't let him get too close...', Was all Chen said.

Chanyeol was a little freaked out. But as long as he remembers his training he should be relatively fine. The point wasn't to defeat his clone. Just try and stay alive.

A noise was heard down the corridor and Chanyeol froze in place. It came from maybe a few yards behind him and down a hall he had previously traversed. It sounded like debris hitting the floor. Was it Chanyeøl descending from a hole in the ceiling? 

Without even looking back, Chanyeol silently sidestepped into an adjacent room and leaned his back against the edge of the doorway. That way, if his clone passed he could get the drop on him. 

As the silence persisted, Chanyeol began to think he was in the clear until light footsteps were heard down the hall. They where drawing closer to his position. 

They couldn't be Chen's. The man's footsteps where even more silent than Chanyeol's. And it couldn't be a civilian. All reports said the area was completely evacuated. Which mean that it could only be the one Chanyeol dreaded. 

Chanyeol swallowed and mentally prepared himself for the skirmish. He went over every strategy in his head, making note of every escape route, and visualizing how he was going to outmaneuver his clone. After taking a deep breath, he pulled his turtleneck up to cover his nose and mouth before entering combat mode.

'Just stay alive', The words of EXO's great leader replayed in Chanyeol's head. His body stopped trembling and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was a member of EXO, the most powerful heroes to ever traverse the universe. He had nothing to fear. Especially not a cheap imitation. 

When the foot steps finally arrived at the doorway, Chanyeol leaped out and fired his rifle. The sound of gunfire filled the silence, nearly startling Chanyeol but he was steadfast. 

Though, nothing was hit by his barrage of bullets. Nothing except for the adjacent wall now littered with holes. Confused, Chanyeol looked both up and down the hall to see that it was completely empty. 

He had to wonder if he imagined hearing those footsteps due to his increasing nervousness. It wouldn't be the first time considering that him and his comrades had been worked to the bone these past few months. Exhaustion tends to do that to the brain.

Chanyeol was acutely aware that the noise he made was probably heard from blocks away. If Chanyeøl didn't know where he was before he definitely did now.

Clicking his tongue in frustration, he reached for his communicator to contact Chen and quickly relocate his position. But as he did so, there was a sound as if someone was taking a breath directly above him. Chanyeol whipped his head up, eyes wide with shock as he saw the source of the noise.

Chanyeøl had somehow managed to prop himself above the door frame by digging one of his hands into the cracks of the ceiling. The clone's mismatched eyes were wide as well, that white iris staring directly into Chanyeol's soul. 

It only took Chanyeol a few seconds to snap out of his shock and notice Chanyeøl's other hand was glowing hot and facing him. Chanyeol attempted to quickly point his gun up at the clone but before he could do that, the weapon bust into flames. Chanyeøl must have combusted the rounds in the barrel.

Chanyeol hissed as the burst of heat nearly singed his hand. But almost immediately he was running down the hallway back the way he came. Chanyeol understood his powers better that anyone. He knew that Chanyeøl could ignite basically anything within his view as long as it possessed the potential to burn. That included weapons and electronics. 

Chanyeol smelled ash as his clone started charging up an attack. He swiftly dove to the floor as a powerful fire blast wisped over his head. Chanyeol didn't need to spend much time focusing on the clones attacks. Every move the clone could throw at him was something Chanyeol developed on his own. Had the situation been a little different he would have poked fun at the clone for being so obvious. But he had to focus on contacting Chen and getting out of there fast. 

Over the past few months, Chanyeol had developed a lot of agility and stamina, perfect for dodging attacks. Even though this was Chanyeol's first time going up against Chanyeøl, he felt completely at ease while evading his clone.

Chanyeøl's attacks where unrelenting and powerful. He used the flames to propel himself in the air. He used the flames to create walls of fire in an attempt to box Chanyeol in. He even used the flames to fake attacks and try to deceive Chanyeol. But none of his tactics where going to work on the original keeper of the flame. 

Chanyeol had to admit a small part of him found this to be a little fun. Though he was still unsettled by the fact that his clone's expression didn't seem to change. It stayed completely neutral, white and blue eyes watching Chanyeol intently. Was he frustrated that none of his attacks connected? Was he frustrated that even with powers he still can't beat the original? Was he frustrated that he was nothing but a cheap imitation?

Knowing better than to taunt the clone, Chanyeol kept his mouth shut. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling under his turtleneck. Chanyeol thought back to his battles before losing his powers. To a time when he too used the flames to wipe out his enemies. Watching Chanyeøl made him realize just how terrifying he must of looked to his targets. Eyes lit up like demon from hell, steam spilling out of his mouth like a dragon, body moving around like a machine that doesn't tire.

Anyone else would have been terrified to go up against Chanyeøl. But Chanyeol was far from scared. 

He saw excited.

At one point, Chanyeøl got close enough to almost grab Chanyeol with a heated hand. But the original dodged the clone with ease and went in for an attack of his own. Chanyeol pulled out a stun baton hidden away in his jacket just out of Chanyeøl's line of sight. The clone's expression turned to surprise for a brief moment before contorting into pain when the device made contact with his collar bone. The shock wasn't strong enough to incapacitate Chanyeøl but it did give Chanyeol more time to escape. 

Chanyeol jumped down one of the holes in the floor and scurried to find a secluded area to contact Chen. Strangely, Chanyeøl didn't follow him down the hole. As a matter of fact the clone halted his attacks, the smell of ash subsiding. 

The original was suspicious, leaning behind a partially destroyed wall. He couldn't see the hole he dropped down but he might be able to hear the clone decent if he focused hard enough. Though the sound of debris crumbling from their skirmish made that a little difficult. 

After a couple of minutes, Chanyeol deduced that his clone was probably searching for another way down to try and get the drop on him. Fortunately for Chanyeol, he had already made a mental map of the entire floor and knew of all the possible entrance from above. The hole he used was the furthest away from all other entry ways.

Chanyeol allowed a few more minutes to pass just to make sure the other wasn't present before slowly reached for his communicator. He had turned it off just so any sudden communications from Chen or the others didn't give away his position. Chanyeol cautiously pulled it out of his jacket and clicked it on.

"-anyeol! Are you alri-"

For a second, Chen's voice was heard through the device before it violently burst into flames. The explosion was strong enough to send Chanyeol flying backward. He choked on a yelp as the back of his head and torso made contact with the wall. 

Chanyeol slid to the floor in a daze, loosing his burray in the process. He coughs violently to get the soot out of his lungs, stands of his pink hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Parts of his uniform was singed but his flesh was unharmed. 

Chanyeol tried to wrap his head around what happened. There was no way Chanyeøl could have seen him. So how did he do it?

Light footsteps approach from the direction of the hole. Chanyeol pushed himself up to his feet, trying to ignore the pain surging through his body. He leaned one hand against the wall to keep himself steady.

The footsteps stopped right behind Chanyeol but he didn't dare turn around. He didn't want to see the triumphant expression on his clones face. 

"Your heartbeat" Chanyeøl said. The voice sent chills down Chanyeol's spine. It was definitely his, but more monotoned and raspy. "If I focus hard enough I'm able to hear your heartbeat. It's something Kāi taught me." The voice was now right behind Chanyeol's head. "And then that device was what pin pointed your location. It's something Chën taught me."

Knowing that there wasn't anything else he could do to escape, Chanyeol made one final stand. He attempted to spin around and put all of his energy into a single punch. It probably wouldn't daze the the clone long enough for him to escape. But at least it would give him a small sense of satisfaction before being burned alive. 

Unfortunately, Chanyeøl sensed what he was about to do and grabbed Chanyeol's wrist mid punch. He cried out when the clone squeezed with a burning palm. Had it been anyone else, the clone might have burned flesh. But Chanyeol has been welding fire long enough for his body to form some resistance to higher temperatures. It still hurts though.

Before Chanyeol could retaliate, Chanyeøl shoved him up against the wall. Both his hands dug into Chanyeol's upper arms, pinning him in place. Through his jacket, Chanyeol could feel the heat emanating from the clones palms, ready to set him on fire at any time.

The back of his head and upper torso throbbed from the previous impact. Chanyeol strained to stay conscious, his mind becoming hazy. But the stare Chanyeøl gave him was enough to keep him alert.

Chanyeøl had that same blank expression, the white iris boring directly into Chanyeol's soul. He had to try his best not to show the clone his fear. Instead he swallowed to calm his nerves and looked his clone directly in the eyes with the same intensity.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours before the clone's expression softened. Chanyeol was confused but his glare never wavered. Chanyeøl's eyes seemed to dart around Chanyeol's face as if scanning it for something. 

"You're so amazing," Chanyeøl said, his voice now softer then it was earlier. It caught Chanyeol off guard, losing his defiant glare and now looking at the clone as if he had grown a third eye.

Then, Chanyeøl started to move his face closer, sending Chanyeol into a panic. He quickly turned his head to the side before the clone could do what he thought he was going to do. Though Chanyeol had absolutely zero idea as to why Chanyeøl would want to do that with him. Unless it was some kind of secret technique he developed on his own. Was he trying to melt his face off or something? That's pretty fucked up.

Chanyeøl's warm lips made contact with the skin in front of Chanyeol's ear making him quiver. He found them to be surprisingly soft, not at all what he expected from a twisted version of himself. 

Chanyeol's turtleneck had fallen lower so that it was now sitting just above his bottom lip. But with every movement he made it slid even further down, making him feel more exposed to the clone.

Soft lips ghosted over his flesh, hot breath warming Chanyeol's ear. He didn't like this. He didn't like the sudden gentleness coming from his clone. Especially when he still had him in a heated death grip. At any moment, Chanyeol knew his clone could breath fire and melt his face off within seconds if he wanted to. This man was probably trying to lull him into some kind of false sense of security before murdering him in cold blood. Well Chanyeol wasn't going to fall for it...no matter how good it felt on his skin...

The clone slowly traced his lips along Chanyeol's cheek bone before returning to his ear. It was so disturbingly intimate that Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to disappear into the wall. 

"I honestly didn't know what to expect" Chanyeøl spoke into Chanyeol's ear. The soft tone still unsettled him. "Your even more amazing then I could've ever imagined." The clone leaned in closer so that their bodies where now flush with each other. Chanyeol could feel the clones core surge with energy. Energy that used to belong to him.

Chanyeol couldn't believe what was happening right now. He was being pinned in an abandoned building by his clone who may or may not being trying to seduce him. Did he hit his head too hard or something?

"I've went through hundreds upon hundreds of simulations. I've fought you over and over and over. I've killed you over and over and over...and yet it still wasn't enough." Chanyeøl's voiced seemed to crack by the end which caught Chanyeol's attention. He wanted to turn his head and see what expression his clone was making but decided against it, choosing to stay still and listen quietly.

"The simulations always showed you at your strongest. At first, I was terrified of you. Overpowering me at every turn and outsmarting me with ease. It was maddening. I hated you so much." Chanyeøl's breath got hotter as he spoke. Chanyeol had to wonder if the other really did intend to melt his face off.

"But when I started noticing your patterns you became so easy to kill. I annihilated you hundreds of times to the point where I was sure that when I finally faced you, it would only take minutes- no, seconds to defeat you...but...", The heat in Chanyeøl's breath cooled down. "The moment I saw you in the flesh... I was captivated."

Chanyeøl pulled his head back to look at his origin in the face. Chanyeol just stared back with wide eyes, completely at a lose for words. The clone continued, "Even without powers, you fearlessly went up against me. You even managed to hurt me." Chanyeol glanced at the place where he had injured Chanyeøl, wondering if the other was still feeling pain.

"It's nothing compared to what my masters would do to me..." Chanyeol's eyes returned to his clone's face and was greeted with a pained expression, "Every time I failed, they'd punish me...and I failed a lot." Chanyeøl said somberly. 

At that, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel a little sympathy towards his clone. He knows he shouldn't, but after hearing what Chanyeol had to go through, it was impossible not to be. 

Chanyeol briefly recalled his own training and how often he would mess up in the beginning and fail his simulations. The others never scolded him or beat him when he failed. Instead they encouraged and cheered him on until he got it right. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his comrades support. What does the Red Force think they're doing? Using fear of punishment as a way to motivate their soldiers? That's really fucked up.

"They still do it you know." Chanyeøl leaned his forehead against Chanyeol's shoulder. "They still hurt me when I fail..." He releases his grip on Chanyeol's upper arms and slid his hands to wrap around Chanyeol's torso. "They are going to hurt me again when I return..."

The crack in Chanyeøl's voice and the trembling of his body was enough to break Chanyeol's heart. He didn't expect his clone to appear so vulnerable. He read the reports of what Chanyeøl was capable of. Almost all of them described him as a demon from hell, burning everything and everyone in his path. But...if he's only doing what he's told out of fear...well...

He brought his hands up to reciprocate his clones embrace. "...Why would they hurt you again?" Chanyeol asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Because...I don't what to kill you." Chanyeøl sobbed. Chanyeol was again at a loss for words. Not ten minutes earlier, he was running for his life. Running away from a killing machine hellbent on snuffing him out. 

But this killing machine was now sobbing into Chanyeol's shoulder, clutching at his uniform as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Chanyeol rubbed up and down Chanyeøl's back in an attempt to comfort him as he wept. After a few minutes, the clone finally stopped and pulled away from the original. Not enough for Chanyeol to be freed however. Chanyeøl's hands where place on the wall at Chanyeol's sides. 

If he wanted to, Chanyeol chould probably break away from Chanyeøl's capture. But he was too distracted by his clones expression. He was held in place by puffy red eyes that stared at him with...Chanyeol didn't know what.

Chanyeøl's eyes seemed to shift to Chanyeol's jacket as it slid down his shoulders. Since the clone removed his hands from Chanyeol's upper arms, the jacket had been slowly sliding off. Underneath it was a black turtleneck that clung to his toned form. 

Chanyeol took a moment to get a better look at his clone as well. He noted how Chanyeøl also had a turtleneck but it was striped and didn't look like it could cover the clones nose or mouth. He wore a sleek black leather suit that fit his form nicely. More than nicely. Perfectly.

They eyed each other for bit, the air around then suddenly changed. The tension was still present, but it was completely different from when they where fighting earlier. 

"Hey," Chanyeol finally said and Chanyeøl's looked up at his origin. The clone's eyes seemed to change. They looked darker than they did before. 

"Why don't you want to kill me?" Chanyeol asked. All this time, he believed that the clones where dead set on annihilating their original's. Even now, from what Chanyeøl had told him, if he were to kill Chanyeol now then he wouldn't be punished anymore right? Surely he wouldn't refuse to kill him simply because he was 'captivated' would he?

Chanyeøl said nothing, instead leaning in just as he did before. Chanyeol's heart raced but this time he didn't panic or turn away. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what Chanyeøl was about to do. 

"Chanyeol!"

A familiar voice called out from somewhere close by. Chanyeol snapped his eyes open but the clone was no longer there. A few feet away, was an opening where a window used to be. Small cinders danced around the bottom of the frame before fading away. Chanyeøl was gone.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol where are you!?"

"I'm over here Chen!" Chanyeol called out, he slid to the floor in a daze.

Chen rounded the corner to Chanyeol's position, weapon aimed at him. It was a necessary precaution just in case the clones tried to deceive them. Once Chen identified his EXO member he ran over to help. 

"Are you alright!? What happened!? I heard you contact me then suddenly it went dead! I though that maybe you-!" Chen halted himself, likely not wanting to show his panic in front of Chanyeol. He placed his hands on his comrade's shoulders. "I'm just happy your safe." 

"Right..." Chanyeol replied but he still didn't feel all there. He felt like strange, like something was missing.

"Ok, let's get a move on before-" Chen seems to take notice of something and that prompts Chanyeol to quit staring at the open window frame and focus on his comrade. Chen's eyes scanned his face, eyes wide with horror. 

Chanyeol didn't know why Chen was acting this way until is slowly dawned on him what he was about to do with the clone. His heart rate rose as he considered the crazy idea that Chen might be able to see evidence of Chanyeøl's actions on his face. Chanyeol knew Chen couldn't see how tenderly the clone touched him with his soft lips. But even so, shame started to pool in the pit of his stomach. Being intimate with the enemy must make him a traitor right?

"He...touched you didn't he?" Chen said out of no where. Chanyeol had to take some time to figure out what Chen meant. Sure Chanyeøl touched him but it wasn't... unless...

The realization hit Chanyeol hard. He glanced up into Chen's eyes.

fear, concern, and understanding.

Chen understood exactly what had happened to him. Chanyeol recalled how Chen looked after the first encounter with his clone. Eyes glassy and red staining his cheeks. 

The other members were baffled by how Chen escaped his clone relatively unharmed with a few bruises here and there. They concluded that Chen's skill and understanding of his powers must have made him virtually untouchable. But when ask to explain what happened in detail, Chen locked up. He only emphasized not to get to close to their clones. At the time, Chanyeol thought that was obvious. Keep your distance from the enemy so that they don't annihilate you with the powers you used to have. But now, Chanyeol truly understood what Chen meant. At least he thinks so.

Chen's clone did the same thing. That's why he wouldn't discuss the details with the other members.

But did he react the same way? Was he about to-

"We need to get moving." Chen said while breaking eye contact. Chanyeol allowed his comrade to help him to his feet. Thousands of questions were swirling around his head but Chanyeol knew that now wasn't the time. They had to find a safer place first and then maybe they could discuss what was happening to them.

They quickly left the building and traversed the desolate streets in silence, hiding behind abandoned cars and piles of rubble until the coast was clear. 

The entire time, Chanyeol desperately hoped he didn't betray his comrades.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like creating a new work for this so I just stuck it at the end of this. But the real continuation of the story will be in a new work. I'm still thinking about what to call the series.

Chen and Chanyeol had returned to base. They shared a bunk bed, Chen up top and Chanyeol bellow. This was the time for them to talk, but both of them were a little apprehensive. It had been an awkward afternoon.

Usually, the two would be chatting away during a break from perimeter patrol. Or getting some of the soldiers to laugh with their antics during dinner. Or scheming to get back at Beakhyun for his constant pranks.

But they were quiet for the rest of the day until they both retired to their shared living space. As they lay in their own beds in silence, Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to bombard Chen with questions. He knew his comrade was still awake up there but he didn't want to appear pushy. Chanyeol didn't know to what extent Chen was "affected" by his clone. Chanyeol himself wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about what happened with his own clone. 

But Chen just started talking on his own.

"He caught me off guard" Chen began." At first, I was startled by how alike we were. This was before we had photos of our clones so I had no clue what to expect unlike you," Chen laughed under his breath. Chanyeol didn't laugh and stayed silent as he listened to his comrade.

"Chën moved just like me. Well...like I used to back when I had my powers. He was fantastic, performing all of my moves flawlessly. I wondered if I looked that amazing in battle...", Chen took a long pause that made Chanyeol think he fell asleep. But his comrade continued.

"He managed to corner me at some point. I started getting careless I suppose...", Chen's voice wavered a bit. Chanyeol knew his friend needed to talk about this. 

"When he caught me, instead of electrocuting me to death...he started to compliment me. He went on and on about how wonderful I was and how he owed his entire existence to me. I...I was... I let him get ...close and...", Chen's voice cracked and he stopped talking. Chanyeol continued to stay silent while he listened to his friend's quiet sobs.

Chanyeol recalled his encounter with Chanyeøl. The clone's praises and gentle touches affect him in the same way. Warmth blooming in his chest as Chanyeøl's soft lips grazed his cheek. The proximity of their warm bodies made his head spin. Chanyeol felt almost intoxicated. Maybe that was it. The clones where using bioweapon technology to mess with thier heads. That's the only explanation Chanyeol could think of at the moment.

But Chanyeol could only imagine how miserable Chen must have felt thinking he was the only one experiencing this. Thinking that he had betrayed his EXO members by being intimate with the enemy. 

"It happened to me too...Chanyeøl did the same but...he just brushed his lips on my cheek before escaping." Chanyeol said as he stared at the top bunk in thought. "If you hadn't shown up in time I don't know what would have happened." Chanyeol knew exactly what would have happened but he didn't say anything to Chen. He hated how the thought made a small part of him excited. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Yeah well," Chen said, Chanyeol couldn't see his comrade's face but he could image he had a sad smile. "I wish someone came to save me in time. It took everything I had just to shove him away. And even then, as I ran away from him...A small part of me wanted to stay with him. I was horrified by my behavior and couldn't tell anyone for fear you'd all shun me."

Chen shifted in his bed and looked over the edge to see into the lower bunk. "I'm happy I'm not the only one," Chen said with his cute kitten curled smile. Chanyeol could see the relief in his glassy eyes.

Chanyeol gave Chen a reassuring smile before it slid into a smirk." Or maybe what I went through was just a fluke. And you sir are a clone loving traitor."

Chen dropped his smile and started whining, "Don't even joke about that! I was seriously fucked up!" 

Chen continued to ramble on while Chanyeol just listened with a smile on his face. The tension between them was slowly dissipating.

"Chanyeol", Chen said, his tone becoming serious. Chanyeol lost his smile as he stares up at his friend. He looked down at Chanyeol with worried eyes.

"What are we going to do?" 

_-_-_-_-_

A powerful shock surged through Chanyeøl's body, causing him to shriek in pain. He was strapped to a steel platform that had electrodes surrounding him. The shocks came from a direct line to their masters. Red lights in all four corners of the room indicated their presence. 

This was Chanyeøl's punishment for not eliminating his origin. Twenty controlled shocks to the body with only five seconds of rest in between.

The rest of X-EXO observed his punishment with varying interest. 

Suhø, the leader of X-EXO, glared at Chanyeøl with his arms crossed. 

Baëkhyun was leaning against the entrance to the punishment chamber, polishing his saber for the next battle.

Chën leaned against a wall and played with his snake bites while observing Chanyeøl punishment with disinterest.

And Kāi was standing next to Suhø, a devilish smile on his face as he watched Chanyeøl suffer.

"Just one more to go Yeølie", Kāi cooed right before the final shock was administered. 

Chanyeøl couldn't even manage to scream this time, his voice was long gone. The contraption he was strapped to reoriented itself so Chanyeøl was upright. He had nothing on except his underwear. 

He was a mess. His cheeks were stained with tears. His muscles spasmed from the pain. His breathing was haggard and strained. 

The device released Chanyeøl from its grip and he slumped to the floor. He yelped when his sore body hit the cold metallic floor. The red lights faded away, indicating their masters were no longer present.

"And there they go." Kāi sighed and tried to sound disappointed. But he still kept his twisted smile. 

"I'm going to see what our next assignments are." Suhø said to the team while giving Chanyeøl one last glare, "Hopefully you won't disappoint them again."

Chanyeøl merely curled up into a ball and nodded without looking up at his leader. He couldn't bear to see Suhø looking disappointed in him. Especially not in the state he was currently in. Chanyeøl could handle the pain, but the shame he felt was unbearable. 

Suhø left the room and Baëkhyun followed him out. Leaving Kāi and Chën with Chanyeøl. 

Chën walked over and threw a blanket over Chanyeøl's quivering body. The punished man quickly wrapped it around himself in some kind of attempt to appear smaller. Kāi cooed at Chanyeøl's behavior, finding it amusing. 

"You know, you wouldn't have been punished if you had just killed Chanyeol like you were told," Kāi said as he knelt down to Chanyeøl's tortured form. 

"I know...", Chanyeøl rasped as he gripped the blanket tightly around him. He wanted nothing more than to disappear right now. He couldn't explain to his comrades what he experienced out there. How his drive to kill vanished the moment he saw Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol. His origin. The one he was created to destroy. 

Chanyeøl first saw his original on a different mission. He was tasked by his masters to burn down a block where civilians had been hiding out for the past few days. While Chanyeøl was preparing to bathe the area in beautiful hellfire, he caught sight of Chanyeol. For a moment, time seemed to slow down.

Chanyeol was yelling out orders to a couple of soldiers from the evacuation unit. His expression was bright and filled with determination. Chanyeøl couldn't help but stare from his hiding place, completely and utterly floored from finally seeing his origin. He had gone through thousands of simulations, but nothing could prepare him for the real deal.

His masters were furious with him for not completing his mission. He got twenty-five controlled shocks that day.

But Chanyeøl would have done the same thing all over again, just to watch his original once more.

"You've imprinted on him haven't you," Chën asked. Chanyeøl glanced up at him through a small opening he made in the blanket. "What?" Chanyeøl asked back, his voice slowly returning to its normal tone. 

Chën looked down at Chanyeøl with a kitten curled smile and knowing eyes. Kāi did the same but his smile was more menacing. Both seemed to know something that Chanyeøl didn't.

"This is just a theory at the moment," Chën began, eyes half lined in thought. "I believe that our masters must have programmed us to fixate on our origins and eliminate them. But I think there is a fault in our programming." Chën ran his thumb along his bottom lip, "Instead of wanting to kill my origin, I want him to be mine."

Chanyeøl saw the darkness in Chën's beautiful eyes. He had never seen that look on the man before. 

"The same goes for me," Kai chimed in. "I spotted my origin last week. He didn't see me though. I was on a recon mission and told specifically not to engage. But fuck I wanted nothing more than to jump his cute little ass". Kāi shamelessly licked his lips.

Chën simply rolled his eyes and Chanyeøl blushed at Kāi's vulgarity. 

"Anyways...", Chën continued. "After my first encounter with Chen, I thought that my attraction towards him would fade and I would eventually be able to kill him. However..." Chën's thoughtful expression turned somber, "It has been a month now and I can't stop thinking about him."

"Well, it can't really be helped. I saw your origin and I wanted to jump his cute ass too." Kāi teased. Chën sent the mischievous man a death glare for a split second before his kitten curl returned. 

"Well, the good news is that it would appear our origins are affected by the phenomenon as well," Chën said.

Chanyeøl didn't know what to say. Firstly, he was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one to feel this way towards his origin. Secondly, he was a little annoyed by the fact that his comrades didn't warn him of what might happen once he encountered his origin. And Thirdly, his origin was affected too?

"What do you mean by that?" Chanyeøl asked as he got up from the floor. He ignored how Kāi eyed his body from the openings in the blanket. The man was basically whipped for everyone here and he wasn't really discreet about it either. 

"Chen was susceptible to my charms. All I had to do was bat my eyes and shower him with praise." Chën's expression softened as he recalled his origin. "He became very pliant in my hands."

"No way!" Kāi yelled. Chanyeol flinched but Chën simply glared at the man, becoming annoyed by his interruptions.

"You never told me you fucked him!" Kāi whined. It could almost be cute if he didn't look so menacing. 

"I didn't." Chën replied before a devilish smirk crossed his face, "But I did manage to shove my tongue down his throat."

While Kāi continued to whine at Chën, Chanyeøl thought back to his own encounter with his origin. 

Chanyeøl intended to kill Chanyeol at first. But as he watched him dart around his attacks with such precision, Chanyeøl was in complete awe. 

The simulations were nothing like that. Simulation Chanyeol was a brutal, unrelenting force of nature that never gave Chanyeøl any time to breathe between attacks. The simulation was incapable of killing him, but he still felt the pain of being burned alive. Naturally, Chanyeøl grew to emulate the simulation of Chanyeol, blowing away all targets with brute force.

But after seeing the real Chanyeol, the clone had to question the accuracy of the simulations. Chanyeol was fierce, but his movement's where fluid. It was as if his origin was reading his mind at every turn. Years of experience radiated from him. 

Even though Chanyeol didn't have his powers, an air of confidence still surrounded him. Chanyeøl's adoration only grew when he felt the shock of Chanyeol's weapon against his collarbone. Chanyeøl had been shocked many times as punishment for his failures, but that was the first time where it actually felt...good. Maybe even arousing. Is that fucked up?

"Hey!" Kāi called at Chanyeøl and he snapped out of his reverie. Chën and Kāi were looking at him expectantly. When Chanyeøl gave them a sheepish look, Kāi sighed. 

"We asked if you did anything with your origin," Chën said.

"Did I..." Chanyeøl trailed off as he remembered the last few minutes he spent with his origin. He recalled how Chanyeol accepted his embrace, warm hands caressing his back tenderly. Chanyeøl chastised himself for breaking down like that. But Chanyeol's voice was so soft in his ears. 

Chanyeol looked so alluring up against the wall, panting from their initial skirmish, his hair stuck to his forehead, his lips peeking out from his raised turtleneck, that piercing look of defiance in his deep brown eyes.

Chanyeøl just had to get closer and...

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen that look on you before." Kāi said as he licked his lips. "If I where your origin and you looked at me like THAT, I'd probably spread my legs for you in a second."

Chanyeøl became embarrassed and pulled the blanket up over his head to cover his eyes. Kāi simply cooed at Chanyeøl's shyness while Chën laughed softly. 

"I might have...put my lips on his cheek once or twice. He turned his head the first time. But the second time..." Chanyeøl wondered if his origin was going to let him do it. "Chen interrupted us before anything else could happen. I escaped through the window before he could spot me."

Chën seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of his origin. Kāi sneered," Damn Yeølie. If you played your cards right you could have had a threesome."

Chën fumed and swatted at Kāi only for the cheeky devil to teleport out of reach.  
Chanyeøl just brought the blanket even lower over his face.

Kāi's sexual remarks and general sexual behavior had risen over the past few days. Chanyeøl had to wonder if it was due to him seeing Kai for the first time. Kai looked quite handsome from the photos he's seen of him. Sensual gaze, plush lips, and a nice thin waist. Of course, Kāi has some of these as well. But whereas Kai still possessed some innocence, Kāi was a completely twisted version of lost innocence. 

Chën huffed before turning back to Chanyeol. "Anyways, I think I've come up with a solution." He purred.

Chanyeøl removed the blanket from his head to look at Chën properly while Kāi moved in closer after he was sure the man wouldn't swat at him again.

Chën's kitten curl returned, but his eyes were dark. His long eyelashes only accentuated his frightening beauty.

"I have a plan that could be beneficial to us, our masters, and our lovely origins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's basically it haha. My next fic in the series will follow other exo members than just Chanyeol and his clone. (but he will be mentioned often cause that boi is my bias lol) It will also get more...smutty? I mean Kai's clone kind of makes that obvious I guess haha. I just hope it isn't cringy.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first EXO fic! Again, if there are some spelling errors I'll try my best to fix them.
> 
> I was contemplating adding a prolog to this that shows Chanyeol and Chanyeøl contemplating their feelings. I might even turn this into a series too. Who knows. We'll see haha. I'm a pretty disorganized dude and my writing still isn't as strong as most people here. But I'll try my best!
> 
> ~Renard


End file.
